explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Impulse
'' |image= |series= |production=40358-305 |producer(s)= |story= Jonathan Fernandez and Terry Matalas |script= Jonathan Fernandez |director= David Livingston |imdbref=http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0572218 |guests=Sean McGowan as Corporal Hawkins |previous_production=Rajiin |next_production=Exile |episode=ENT S03E05 |airdate=8 October 2003 |previous_release=Rajiin |next_release=Exile |story_date(s)=Unstated |previous_story=Rajiin |next_story=Exile }} =Summary= Captain Archer carries Sub-Commander T'Pol into sickbay, where he and Doctor Phlox strap her to a bed. She awakes and threatens to kill Archer, and Phlox sedates her. A day earlier, Enterprise receives a distress call from the Vulcan cruiser Seleya, and upon arrival, they find the ship adrift in an asteroid belt rich in Trellium ore. Archer decides to send in a shuttlepod as Enterprise is too big to maneuver among the asteroids. En route, T'Pol informs the other members of the away team that the Vaankara had been sent into the Expanse to find the Seleya, but the crew began to attack one another and the ship was destroyed. Meanwhile, Commander Tucker and Ensign Mayweather decide to mine some Trellium ore from an asteroid. Lieutenant Reed, T'Pol and Archer board the Seleya and are attacked by zombie-like Vulcans. Soon T'Pol begins to show the same effects as seen on the other Vulcans. Archer and the away team then fight their way to Engineering, where they attempt to re-route the bulkhead controls on the ship so they can get back to their shuttle. They discuss a general override, which would unlock the bulkheads, but also shut down the containment on the warp core, and T'Pol accuses Archer of wanting to kill all the Vulcans. Tucker and Mayweather retrieve the ore, but their shuttlepod is damaged in the process. After they return to Enterprise they begin repairs. Meanwhile, the Vulcan crew begins to gas Engineering, forcing Reed to activate the override. Archer's away team head back to the shuttle and arrive moments before the Seleya is due to explode, but find the docking clamps locked. Tucker and Mayweather then arrive on the second shuttle and destroy the clamps and the two shuttles depart, as the Seleya is destroyed. Tucker announces enough ore was recovered to shield the forward hull, but Archer orders it stored in a bio-hazard locker until a cure can be created. =Errors and Explanations= # In The Xindi Archer and Tucker have obviously never heard of Trellium with or without a letter suffix. But Trellium is mined in large amounts on the outpost, it is said to be "quite common" in Rajiin, and here is an asteroid field with a high concentration of the compound (one kilogram in a small piece rock Trip can carry with ease). How can it be that Trellium is that common inside the Expanse, and does not seem to occur outside? Clearly the material has a special significance here, but if it existed outside, wouldn't the name of the mineral be familiar to humans (at least known to people who had a couple of chemistry lessons)? It has to be something that human science already knows. Maybe the Trellium was somehow created as a byproduct of the anomolies in the Expanse. Factual errors # When trying to escape the asteroid in the shuttle pod it is stated that they are having trouble with one of the thrusters because an intake manifold is jammed with debris. Thrusters are like rockets, they have contained fuel sources, they do not intake air like a jet, and even if they did, they are in space and there is no air to intake. It could be a hydrogen intake, similar to a bussard collector. Plot holes # T'Pol says that she recognizes the transponder frequency of the Vulcan ship. All transponders need to be on the same frequency otherwise they would never be heard. She might recognize the code, which would be unique. It may have been distorted the Expanse. Category:EpisodesCategory:Enterprise